Gardevoir Gets Gassy
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Here's your fart fanfic, you hippies. Anyway, Gardevoir wakes from her nap, and gets hungry. However, while she searches for food, her butt has other thoughts...


**Gardevoir Gets Gassy**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: ...I can' believe I actually wrote this. I just can't believe I actually... (sigh) This is what happens when I take suggestions. (shakes head) Fine, fine, whatever. Everyone, here's your stinking Gardevoir farting fanfic, guys. Sheesh. You wanted a fanfic involving Gardevoir farting so badly, well now it exists. Congratulations. This is what happens when I'm one of the top results in Google...

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

Gardevoir was taking a little, relaxing nap in the peaceful, wide open green grassy meadows, somewhere in the huge wonderous Pokemon world. Lucario and Zoroark were both nearby, fighting each other as they trained. Gardevoir woke up, yawning quite loudly as she stretched, rubbing her eyes as she woke up to the training.

"Oh... have you guys really been training for this long ever since I dosed off to sleep?" Gardevoir asked out of curiosity as she heard her stomach growling, putting her left palm on it as she rubbed it, giggling, "Well, I guess I won't find out now. I need some grub." Getting up, she looked around for any bushes or trees filled with delicious fruit nearby. No luck, she sighed as she shrugged, heading westward.

Lucario fired several Aura Spheres at Zoroark, who dodged them with agility. As Lucario charged up, he glanced to his left, to see that Gardevoir wasn't there. "Hey! Where did Gardevoir disappear to?"

Just as Zoroark was about to use his powerful Fury Swipes on Lucario, he stopped in his tracks and scratched his head in confusion, shrugging as he shook his head. "Who cares. I'm sure she'll be back in a few minutes." He assured as he and Lucario resumed training, the battle being seen from miles upon miles of the huge grassy meadow.

* * *

Gardevoir was now several miles towards the west, having left behind Lucario and Zoroark. Rubbing her growling stomach, Gardevoir looked around, with still no signs of any bushes or trees. She groaned as she bent down on her knees, wrapping both of her skinny arms around her stomach.

"Oh! I wish I took the last of those pancakes back at home before we left..." Gardevoir complained as she closed her eyes, "Now I'm feeling really stupid for just leaving them..."

She shook her head, standing up as she got control of herself. "No! I will not let myself be depressed! I'm going to march on, and-" She stopped when he saw a wooden basket filled with apples, oranges, and bananas right in front of her. Gardevoir squealed with delight as she ran over to the basket, clapping her hands together. "Oh joy, oh joy! Now I can finally munch down on a fruity feast!"

However, as she bent down, a loud, powerful fart emitted from Gardevoir's butt, causing her dress-like fragment to be blown up. Gardevoir gasped in shock as her eyes widened, slightly blushing as she picked up the basket, somewhat embarrassed from the loud fart.

"Oh my... I know I ate last night, but I don't know where THAT came from," Gardevoir admitted as she rubbed the back of her head, focusing her attention back on the fruit. "But whatever! That was just a fart! Not complaining about it since I have this delicious fruit to eat!" She sat down on the grass, eating up the apples first, as she rubbed her stomach with delight, licking her lips before burping loudly. Two minutes later, she was on her back on the grass, rubbing her full stomach, which was content with the fruit. She emitted a loud belch, sighing of relief as she smiled.

"Man, was that a tasty treat..." Gardevoir admitted as she watched the white puffy clouds go by in the clear blue sky, admitting, "That was a great breakfast to wake up to. Nothing but a nice little relaxation to settle the..."

Her stomach grumbled again, however, and Gardevoir got up, her right hand on it to see hat was up. Twelve seconds later, another huge fart bursted from Gardevoir's butt.

"Oh my goodness!" Gardevoir gasped as her left hand was near her mouth, in shock, "Why am I so gassy?" She rubbed her right elbow, her eyes lowered as she frowned. "I know I had farting problems ever since I was a kid, but..." Her next fart literally shook the meadows, causing her to stand up in disgust. "This is just ridiculous!"

She then glanced behind her, placing both of her hands on her butt, which was covered by her white-colored dress like fragment. "Could... could my butt gotten bigger from eating the fruit? Is this maybe why I'm-" Another fart shook the meadow, causing Gardevoir to cry as she placed both of her palms on her face, running off towards the east to get some help.

Back with Lucario and Zoroark, the two canine-like Pokemon were resting on the grass after a hard day's work of training. The two grinned at each other as they drank some nice cold lemonade. However, both of their glasses fell, causing the lemonade to spill on the grass. Lucario and Zoroark both angrily moaned, standing up as they looked around for the source, when they saw Gardevoir running right into them, causing all three humanoid Pokemon to fall on the grass.

"What the? Gardevoir, why are you crying?" Zoroark asked as he and Lucario pushed Gardevoir off of them, folding his arms as he demanded an answer.

Gardevoir sniffled, placing both of her hands around her chest as she looked at Lucario and Zoroark, her eyes filled with tears. "I... I don't know how, but my farts gotten worse! I just ate that fruit, and already I'm shaking the earth!" She sniffled as another fart erupted, causing Lucario and Zoroark to trip.

"Well, this is a rather crappy way to spend a day relaxing after training," Lucario remarked as he got up, rubbing the back of his head, "Are you sure what you ate was healthy?"

Gardevoir frowned, opening her arms as she admitted, "But all I ate was fruit! Apples, bananas, the ordinary! There was nothing wrong with them!" She then placed her hands on her butt, causing yet another loud and powerful fart to escape. "Somehow, my butt got bigger after eating the fruit.... I think it might by a side effect..."

Zoroark and Lucario glanced at each other, then faced Gardevoir, their eyes narrowed as they both folded their arms. "A side effect? Seriously?"

Gardevoir was about to explain, but one more powerful fart was strong enough to knock both Zoroark and Lucario. Gardevoir screamed as she used Thunderbolt on herself, promptly knocking herself out unconscious as one last loud fart squeezed its way out, the peaceful green meadows shortly afterwards becoming deadly silent.

**The End... Or Is It?**


End file.
